The Paint Battle!
by TheMidnightSniper
Summary: The bladers challenge me to a paint ball challenge. Which is funny because they know they could never win against me. I have had some crazy dreams before but this is just craziest one yet. Please read. And no flames! Rated T for like 2 curse words


**Ello my peeps yes, yes I know I should probably be working on my other uncompleted stories. But I had to get this published it had me itching for days now. I couldn't resist! I don't own anything but my two Oc's Eric and, Dakota, and my black Pegasus Echo. Enjoy this random story of mine that I just made up a few days ago….. What are you waiting for? Get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I was walking down the street of Metal City listening to my MP3 player. It had all my favorite songs on it to Eminem to Garth Brooks (he is a country singer, also my favorite!). I was shaking my head to the awesome music, when a very familiar sound flew past my ear. I froze when the unknown object knocked my B.E.A.T headphones off. The expensive headphones landed on the ground with an unsettling.<p>

THUD!

I quickly turned to see what was almost about to hit me. On the ground behind me was a glob of yellow paint.

My face twisted up in confusion. "What in blazes is that doing there?!"

I checked to see if my two semi-automatic paint guns were dripping of any paint. I was left bewildered to see they weren't.

That would mean.

Suddenly a whole mass of paint balls came flying towards me. I quickly acted my creating a magical clear force field around my figure. The paint balls exploded around the shield completely covering it with icky substance. I let my force field down and narrowed my eyes, I then pulled out my paint guns for defense. Someone tried to prank and doing that was a very fatal mistake.

"Whoever shot that at me?" I said nodding the paint glob. COME OUT NOW!" I yelled angrily.

My request was soon answered because a large group of bladers walked out from alley ways, and other places. They all glared at me, among the group were a few of my favorite bladers were also among them. I saw Kyoya, Ryuga, Dynamis, Gingka, Tsubasa, Kenta, King, surprisingly my two 2 OCS Dakota and Eric, and some other minor/major characters of the Metal Fight world.

I stared at them confused, then my eyes widened in surprise. When I noticed they all and I mean "all" had paint guns in their hands.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I demanded my grip tightening on my guns.

"We're sick and tired of you always pranking us with your wacky insanity tricks." I heard one of the minor characters yell, I guess it was Dan I recognize that voice anywhere.

"So that is way we all decided to get you back for a change!" Ryuga started to go into one of his crazy rants, but stopped when I started laughing.

They all froze at my laughing.

I stopped laughing after a while and was gasping for air. "I'm…sorry but you guys crack me up with your stupid and idiotic stunts." I smile crept to my lips. "You guys know that you guys pranking me is not going to work."

"Yeah and why not?!" Gingka growled.

I smirked darkly, "Because you guys can never beat me that's why!"

"Well then we challenge you to a paint gun challenge. To test if you can really beat us." Kenta said with some courage in his voice.

My eyebrows rose. I considered the thought of beating all these bladers at once. That would be a real challenge for me. "Hmm, seems interesting I accept the challenge let's see what ya'll got"

My hand started to squeeze the trigger, but Gingka stopped me by saying. " Wait you have to agree to not use your authoress powers.

I frowned at the Pegasus blader. "Now why would I want to do that?!"

"Because if you are really a good person you would use supernatural powers. To help you gain the upper hand in the paint match."

Sighing to myself I reluctantly agreed. I have this very strong dislike for cheating. So I went along with their little game.

The first paint ball glob was shot. And all Hades broke loose.

I ducked behind a silver car for cover from the blast of paint shattering against it. I sighed this was harder than I thought. I crazy authoress VS. A whole group of mad anime characters. Just my luck but I did manage to a couple of people. Some of which were some of the major/minor characters that I care not to mention I had taken down with my own paint guns. Now I was on the defense side slowly cursing to myself if I could only use my powers. Then I could blast out all my insanity pranks at the WBBA bladers. But I wanted to keep it fair so I restrained myself.

I was hanked out of my thoughts, as….

SPLASH!

A whole blob of paint almost it my shoulder. I gritted my teeth as I quickly pinpointed the location of the blader. The blader was on a ledge of a building reloading his or her paint gun. I peered at the blader he wore a white coat there was only one person I knew who had white coat.

Ryuga.

I smirked this was going to be fun. Bringing down the Dragon Emperor was a great accomplishment. I quickly peered at my paint guns before I had started this ridiculous duel with the bladers. I had equipped my guns with unlimited ammo which was really good in the situation. I took a deep breath, and with one lung a bolted out into the open. I had to take them all out in one final showdown.

"Hey there she is!" I heard Kyoya.

All at once they started to fire paint at me. I quickly dodged the incoming paint balls that were coming my way by doing backflips and other flips. As I was dodging I was shooting at the bladers hitting most of them. The force of my paint balls made them instantly fall to the ground. I rolled to round careful not get myself it by any paint. I surveyed my mess I had caused and sweat dropped. Paint was every where paint was splattered on every surrounding building, the street ground, and any blader that was on the floor dazed. I stood there shaking my head that was not challenging at all. I was hoping of more of a challenge from these bladers.

A real shame.

I counted the bladers I had hit. Most the major/minor characters were down including the Legends. I counted the legends to make sure that I got all of them. Dynamis, Kenta, Tithi, Yuki, Arumga **[don't know how to spell his name]**, King, Kyoya, Chris, and-

I froze wait where was Gingka?

I scanned through the paint splattered scenery. That Pegasus blader was nowhere to be found just great. I growled at myself for not taking him out sooner, I was so focused on these other fools.

"Hey pony boy I know you're out there!" I yelled into the air.

My reply was only silence….until a few moments later.

"Alright you don't have to yell!" Gingka said as he walked out of the shadows. He was covered in small specks of multi-colored dye. Gingka held his paint gun towards me hand on the trigger ready to pull.

We stared down at each other. Slowly I was the first one to speak. "I told you guys you couldn't beat me."

Gingka seemed unfazed. "But have you forgotten the match is not truly over I'm still standing."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten" I said chuckling to myself knowing what was about to come next. "I was just spreading out this silly battle for my own entertainment."

Gingka frowned. "What do you mean?"

I grinned noticing the black Pegasus circling the sky above Gingka. "Let's just say I have more skill then you thought I did. Now!"

Echo suddenly swopped down and with is mouth he snatched his paint gun. Gingka seemed surprised at the sudden taking of his weapon. "I said no powers Midnight!" Gingka protested angrily.

"Technically you said _I_ couldn't use my powers. Echo was here before this little thing started he was just flying around. So I just called him back to help me out." I said pointing a paint gun at the Legend. Gingka's eyes widened.

"I told you not to underestimate me."

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>"What the-<p>

I bolted awake in my bed. I shook my head to my silly dream. I looked lazily to my clock 4:30 a.m.

I ran my hand through my hair. Looking to my desk I saw pint of ice-cream half full it had little drops of liquid cream slipping off the rim. "No more ice-cream before bed" I sighed to myself. I laid back in my soft bed closing my eyes I tried not to smile at the crazy dream I just had.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the plain ending. This one-shot is actually based off a dream I had one time when I ate ice-cream exactly right before I went to bed. I will definitely try to update the Fragment of Betrayal this week I am halfway finished with the next chapter. I'm trying to get rid of my writer's block for Spirit Blades and Decisions but it's so damn difficult to write. But that damn writer's block keeps stealing my ideas, it so annoying! Anywho Please Review!<strong>

**See, ya'll later! **

**TheMidnightEcho~~~~**


End file.
